Finn Tribute Football team
by shawna.m.oglesby
Summary: What if the football team did thier own tribute to finn RIP Cory


Puck was in the choir room waiting for Mike who was on a flight from Chicago. Matt was picking Mike up from the airport. Kurt who was planning the best tribute glee could ever do for his step brother, along with and Sam were sadly missing ouy Puck heard footsteps and smiled as he saw Mike and Matt

"Hey guys" Puck said

"Hey bro how are you holding up" Matt said

"Not good I cried when I heard the news" Puck said

"Same I was the last one to find out. Tina called me and freaked out" Mike said

"Ya I heard but I feel bad I transferred" Matt said sighing and seeing Kurt

"Hey guys listen I had an idea. Why don't we do are two mash ups we did. Matt can take Sam's part in stop in the name of love, and Mike you take Finn's parts" Kurt saud

"Then who will take my part in its my life" Mike said

"You were background anyway Chang" Puck said

Mike rolled his eyes at the . Once glee club got together Will came up and saw the seniors that were graduated and smiled

"Ok guys you may have heard Finn passed away" Will said

"Ya but why are they here" Kitty said

"Well Kitty cat were here to pay tribute to Finn. We all grew up around him some way or another. Some were on the football team. Some were in glee with him. So this is truly what Finn would want plus you guys get to see what you missed " Puck said as the guys got ready

The music started playing and the guys smiled. Mike took a breath and smiled

**This ain't a song for the broken hearted**

**No silent prayer for the faith departed**

**And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd**

**You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out aloud**

GUYS:

**It's my life!**

FINN:

**It's now or never**

**I ain't gonna live forever**

**I just wanna live while I'm alive**

GUYS:

**It's my life!**

**These are my confessions**

ARTIE:

_Just when I thought I said all I could say_

_My chick on the side said she got one on the way_

GUYS:

These are my confessions

ARTIE:

_If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all_

_Damn near cried when I got that phone call_

_I'm so thrown and I don't know what to do_

_But to give you part two of mine_

**You better stand tall**

**When they're calling you out**

**Don't bend, don't break**

**Baby, don't back down**

**These are my confessions**

**It's now or never**

**I ain't gonna live forever**

**These are my confessions**

**I just wanna live while I'm alive**

_It's my life_

_Just when I thought I said all I can say_

_My chick on the side said she got one on the way_

GUYS:

**These are my confessions**

**I just wanna live while I'm alive!**

**It's my life!**

**Here we go**

"This is for all the for all the girls that Finn loved. Also the girls who had their heartbroken before" Kurt saud

Stop in the name of love  
Before you break my heart  
(Free your mind)  
Stop in the name of love  
Before you break my heart  
Think it over

I wear tight clothing, high heeled shoes  
It doesn't mean that I'm a prostitute, no, no  
I like rap music, wear hip hop clothes  
That doesn't mean that I'm out sellin' dope, no, no, no

Before you can read me  
You got to learn how to see me, I said

Stop in the name of love  
Before you break my heart  
(Free your mind)  
Stop in the name of love  
Before you break my heart  
Think it over

Free your mind and the rest will follow  
(Think it over)  
Be color blind, don't be so shallow

I've known of your, your secluded nights  
I've even seen her maybe once or twice  
But is her sweet expression  
Worth more than my love and affection?

Before you can read me  
You got to learn how to see me, I said

Stop in the name of love  
Before you break my heart  
(Inside, inside)  
Stop in the name of love  
Before you break my heart  
Think it over

Free your mind and the rest will follow  
Be color blind, don't be so shallow  
(Think it over)  
Free your mind and the rest will follow  
Be color blind, don't be so shallow  
(Don't break my, don't break my heart)

Stop, stop in the name of love  
Free your mind, stop  
Free your mind, stop  
Oh, free your mind

Before you can read me  
You got to learn how to see me, I said

Stop in the name of love  
Before you break my heart  
(Free your mind)  
Stop in the name of love  
Before you break my heart

Free your mind and the rest will follow  
Be color blind, don't be so shallow  
(You've got to be)  
Stop and the rest will follow  
Be color blind, don't be so shallow

**_Stop in the name of love  
Before you break my heart  
(Free your mind)  
Stop in the name of love  
Before you break my heart_**

**_Think it over  
Free your mind  
And the rest will stop_**

"Now can we have Ryder and Jake come up here" Mike said

Ryder and Jake looked up and smiled and went up their.

"Ok this was a yearly tradition we started, if it wasn't for Finn we wouldn't have been able to do this every year" Artie said

"And Ryder and Jake are prime examples of what hard work and dedication are about" Mike said

Ryder and Jake smiled as the music started. Everyone watched as the football team past and present did a dance to single ladies. After it was over Mike and Tina looked at each other and smiled.

"Guys this is a song we wanted to sing to remind us that Finn will aways be in are hearts no matter what" Tina said while holding on to Mikes Hand

**Keep Holding On **

**Ha ha ha ha ha **

**Ha ha ha ha ha **

**Ha ha ha ha ha **

**Ha ha ha ha ha **

**You're not alone together we stand ill be by your side you know ill take your hand **

**When it gets cold and it feels like the end theres no place to go you know I wont give in **

**no I wont give in **

**Keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through just stay strong. **

**cause you know im here for you, theres nothing you can say **

**(nothing you can say) **

**nothing you can do **

**(nothing you can do) **

**theres no other way when it comes to the truth so **

**holding on **

**cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through **

**so far away I wish you were here before its too late this could all disappear. **

**before the doors close and it comes to end with you by my side I will fight and defend, ill fight and defend ya yaaaa **

**keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through just stay strong cause im here for you im here for you **

**theres nothing you can say **

**(nothing you can say) **

**nothing you can do **

**(nothing you can do) **

**[Rachel and Finn:] theres no other way **

**when it comes to the truth so keep holding on **

**cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through. hear me when I say when I say I'll believe. nothings gonna change nothings gonna change destiny. whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly. **

**[ya ya ya ya la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la KEEP HOLDING ON cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through just stay strong cause you know im here for you im here for you. **

**theres nothing you can say **

**(nothing you can say) **

**nothing you can do **

**(nothing you can do) **

**theres no other way **

**when it comes to the truth so keep holding on **

**cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through **

**Ha ha ha ha ha **

**Ha ha ha ha ha **

**Ha ha ha ha ha **

**keep holding on **

**Ha ha ha ha ha **

**Ha ha ha ha ha **

**Ha ha ha ha ha **

**keep holding on. theres nothing you can say **

**(nothing you can say) **

**nothing you can do **

**(nothing you can do) **

**theres no other way **

**when it comes to the truth so keep, keep holding on **

**cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through**

The glee club smiled knowing Finn was in their hearts forever.

**AN1: RIP Cory**

**An2: This was suppose to be up yesterday but stuff happened **


End file.
